Changiya! Come Here, Baby! SiBum version!
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Liat aja deh isinya XD saya bingung mau nulis summary mcm apa... Yang jelas ini rated M!


**_~Changiya! Come Here, Baby!~_**

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: SiBum (Siwon x Kibum)_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Warning: YAOI, LEMON, BL, NC-17 (or 21?)_**

* * *

**_Chap 1_**

Di ruang tengah Dorm Super Junior, terlihatlah Kibum dan Heechul yang tengah menonton TV bersama. Tampak Heechul yang menonton TV sambil memakan snack, sedangkan Kibum hanya melamun seperti raga tanpa jiwa(?). Heechul merasa aneh dengan namja yang berada di sebelahnya ini, tumben sekali Kibum tidak membaca buku seperti biasa, biasanya kan Kibum itu sama seperti namja chingu nya; Alim dan cukup kutu buku. Dengan sangat ber'prikemanusiaan' Heechul mengambil majalah yang berada di depannya dan dengan penuh kasih sayang, di pukulnya muka Kibum dengan majalah itu. Kibum yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap Heechul tajam, "Kenapa Sih Hyung memukulku? Perasaan aku nggak ngapa-ngapain deh.." Ujar Kibum sebal.

Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. Kenapa namja di sebelahnya ini? Biasanya kalau diperlakukan seperti itu akan membalas. Nah sekarang? Kibum hanya berkata seperti itu dan kembali melamun. Ada apa sih dengan Dongsaengnya ini? "Kau ini kenapa Bummie? Tumben-tumbennya kau mengalami Mood Swing seperti ini. Memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Kibum menundukan kepalanya dengan semburat merah berjalar di pipinya, membuat Heechul semakin penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Namdongsaengnya ini. Kibum sedikit-sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan untuk menatap Heechul karena ia tahu, Heechul akan marah jika dicuekin, dan Kibum masih ingin hidup sekarang. "A-aniyeo Hyung, nggak ada apa-apa kok." Ujarnya dengan gelagat aneh.

Heechul yang sedari tadi mengernyitkan dahinya, makin mengernyitkan dahinya lagi sampai terlihat benar raut bingungnya itu. Ditatapnya Dongsaengnya itu lekat-lekat. Tumben sekali Kibum bersikap malu-malu seperti ini. "Kau kenapa eoh, Bummie? Jujur saja padaku... atau kau akan kugantung di kuburan." Ucapnya mengerikan. Kibum tahu kalau Hyung-nya ini tak main-main dengan perkataannya.  
Dengan penuh beban, Kibum pun berkata, "Aku bingung mau memberikan apa untuk Siwon nanti." Ujarnya. Dan sungguh! Heechul ingin sekali tertawa mendengar perkataan Kibum yang satu itu. Ternyata Kibum si Snow White dari Super Junior itu sedang bingung menentukan hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya pada Siwon.

Tiba-tiba smirk indah(?) muncul di bibir Cinderella Suju itu. Entah apa yang berada di pikirannya, yang penting itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang positif dan benar untuk dijalani. Dengan smirk yang masih berteger di bibirnya, Heechul mendekatkan badannya dan membisikan sesuatu pada Kibum. "Tentu saja kau harus memberikan Hole mu itu Bummie." Ucapnya seduktif di telinga Kibum. Kibum tiba-tiba saja langsung memerah sampai telinga, karena perasaan malu, dan salah tingkah.

Kibum memandang Heechul dengan semburat merah yang masih berteger di pipinya. "Tapi Hyung, aku ini uke. Artinya aku akan berada di bawah, Dan berada di bawah itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi, ini yang pertama untukku, kalau aku yang di atas sih tak masalah Hyung... Tapi kan... aku Uke. Aku takut nantinya kalau Kejantanan Siwon yang besar itu merobek Hole ku." Ujarnya takut-takut.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya kasihan. Ternyata, Kibum si Snow White dari SuJu ini belum melakukan Sex dengan Siwon. Benar-benar tak bisa dibayangkan, seorang Kibum belum pernah dimasukki oleh Siwon, namja Chingunya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Kibum bilang kalau menjadi Uke itu sakit, sedangkan Heechul yang sudah dirobek-robek holenya dengan Hankyung saja malah terus ketagihan, nah, ini, Kibum yang belum merasakan bagaimana sensasinya malah bicara kalau itu sakit. Yah... walaupun pertama-pertamanya memang sakit, tapi seterusnya akan ketagihan. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu Kibum? Kau saja belum pernah merasakannya, aku yakin kalau kau sudah merasakannya, kau malah akan ketagihan. Dan aku yakin kalau Siwon akan sangat-sangat memuaskanmu." Ujarnya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sangat tahu kalau Heechul sering kali melakukan 'itu' dengan Hankyung. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Kibum bingung, karena jujur, ia sama sekali belum merasakan dimasukki dan memasukki orang lain.

Heechul semakin menyeringai seram. Banyak sekali yang sepertinya harus ia beri tahu pada NamDongSaengnya itu. Dengan otaknya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh hal yang berbau yadong, didekatinya Kibum dan membisikkan sesuatu-lagi- "Kau harus agresif Kibummie..." Ujarnya berbahaya.

.

.

Siwon memasukki Dorm yang sudah sangat sepi. Dia mendapat job malam hari ini, maka dari itu ia pulang malam, tepatnya pukul 23.30 KST. Dengan gontai karena mengantuk, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang digunakannya dengan Kibum, Namja Chingunya. Sedikit kesal sih, Kibumnya tak memberikan hadiah atau setidaknya ucapan selamat. Di putarnya knop pintu kamarnya yang ia bagi dengan Kibum. Gelap. Kondisi kamar itu benar-benar gelap, bahkan Siwon tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. "Bummie? Changiya? Kau di mana?" Tanyanya, berupaya untuk mencari keberadaan Bummie-nya.

"Wonnie... ah...shh..." Ada sebuah suara yang berasal dari depan Siwon. Siwon yang mengenal bahwa suara itu adalah suara Bummienya pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara tadi. Tiba-tiba, entah apa itu, ada sesuatu yang meremas kejantanan Siwon. "Ahhh... Siwon-ya... aH..." Ucap orang itu yang di yakini Siwon sebagai Bummienya.

"Bummie... ah... Bummie.. s-stop.. kau kenap,eohhhh?" Tanya Siwon susah payah, karena juniornya sedang diremas oleh Bummienya.

"Wonnie... aku... aku mau malam ini kau berada di dalamku Wonnie... Ahhh..." Ujar Kibum yang sekarang tengah mencium kejantanan Siwon yang masih berlapis celana jeans itu dengan gaya roll.

"Ah... Bummie... Kenapa kau jad-jadi ahh.. aghrershif bheghiniiihhh Eohhh?" Tanya Siwon yang bertimbal balik dengan kelaukuannya sekarang yang tengah menjambak rambut milik Kibum agar namja itu tak pergi, meninggalkan juniornya yang sepertinya mulai tegang itu.

Tiba-tiba Kibum mendorong Siwon sehingga punggung Siwon menyentuh lantai keramik dengan keras. "Wonnie besar dan Wonnie kecil tunggu di sini dulu eohhhh... Hyukiehhh mau menutup pintu dulu.." Ucapnya di depan kejantanan Siwon yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

Kibum pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terlentang di lantai. Karena di dekat pintu itu masih ada cahaya dari luar, Siwon masih bisa samar-samar melihat Bummienya memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih, dan Siwon yakin kalau Bummienya itu tak memakai celana dan sungguh, pemandangan seperti itu malah membuat celana Siwon semakin menyempit.  
Kibum dengan cepat menutup pintu itu dan segera menyerang Siwon yang masih berada di lantai, sengaja ia gesekkan juniornya dengan junior Siwon, menambah sensasi ciumannya dengan Siwon.

Siwon pun tak mau kalah, di remasnya pantat Kibum dengan begitu keras sampai Kibum mendesah keenakan karena merasa holenya menjadi bereaksi dengan gaya peristaltik tangan Siwon itu, "Ahhh..., Wonnie... Ah... terus Wonniehhhhh mmhhhhh..." Desah Kibum dalam ciumannya dengan Siwon.

Tangan Siwon yang mula-mulanya meremas pantat Hyuk dengan keras, sekarang beralih menggesek-gesekkan jari tengahnya di depan Hole Bummie yang sebentar lagi akan dirobek paksa oleh juniornya yang Big Size. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, di drongnya badan Kibum pelan, mengundang protes dari bibir namja mungil itu. "Tunggu sebentar di sini Bummie, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu..." Ujar Siwon sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Bummienya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju lemari, dibukanya pintu lemari itu dan mengambil tas hitam besar yang entah berisikan apa itu. Setelah Siwon mengeluarkan isinya, Kibum terbelalak ternyata isi di dalam tas itu adalah sex toys. Siwon mengambil vibrator berukuran kecil sedang dan besar dari dalam sana dan juga sebuah botol yang berisi gel bening atau bisa disebut LUBE. "Siwon-ya, kapan kau membeli itu semua, eoh?" Tanya Kibum sedikit takut.

Siwon tak berbicara, ia hanya berjalan mendekati Bummienya dan tiba-tiba saja digenggamnya kedua sisi bahu Kibum dan langsung dibaringkannya tubuh Kibum di lantai. Di bukanya kaki Kibum ,sedikit mengangkang. Di oleskannya gel pelumas itu ke jari tangannya. Ntah mengapa, Kibum merasa Siwon seperti sudah kesetanan, lihat saja mata Siwon yang melihat tajam dirinya tanpa berbicara. "Ini akan sakit Bummie... Just hold me tight." Ucapnya dengan nada berat di kuping sebelah kanan Kibum setelah itu Siwon menjilat kuping namja yang ia cintai itu sampai membuat sang empunya mendesah hebat, "AHHHHH...Wonnieee... Janganhh goda akuhh...mhhh" Ucap Kibum dengan mata sayunya.

Siwon memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole sempit Bummie dengan sekali sentakan, membuat sang pemilik hole mengerang kesakitan,"AHHHHHHH...NEOMU APAYO WONNIEEEHHH..." Teriak Hyukie tak tahu malu sambil sekali sekali menciumi bibir Siwon untuk mengalihkan sakit yang ia rasakan di holenya. Siwon terus saja menusuk-nusuk lubang pantat Bummie dengan bertubi-tubi sambil tetap memperdalam lumatan penuh nafsunya di bibir Kibum. "MMhhhhh... Ohhhh..." Gotcha! Siwon menemukan titik paling sensitif di dalam hole ketat Kibum. Tanpa basa-basi atau mungkin sudah tak sabar lagi, dimasukkannya ketiga jarinya ke dalam liang anus Bummie yang begitu ketat, Kibum yang belum siap akan ketiga jari itu hanya bisa mencengram punggung Siwon dan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan cara beradu lidah panas dengan Siwon.

Siwon lagi-lagi terus saja menusuk-nusuk lubang kenikmatan itu tanpa rasa kasihan dengan erangan namja di bawahnya itu. Entah apa yang menguasai Siwon, sepertinya hanya nafsu dan naluri yang berkerja. Keduanya entah mengapa tak ingin pindah ke kasur yang empuk dan malah menyamankan diri di lantai yang dingin itu. Siwon masih setia menusuk-nusukan jari jenjangnya ke dalam hole sempit Bummienya. Dengan berbagai saliva yang metes di bibir keduanya, menggambarkan berapa besar nafsu keduanya. "Ahhhhhhhh... fast... fasterhh Wonniehhhh... Tusuk lagi Wonnie,,,,," Ujar Kibum keenakan dan tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan jari Siwon. Setelah merasa cukup, Siwon menghentikan kegiatan menusuk-nusuk hole Kibum.

Kibum yang hampir saja cum, hanya memasang wajah terengah engah sekaligus kesal dengan perlakuan Wonnie-nya. "Changiyahhh... Kita main dengan yang lebihh besar lagi nehhhh..." Ucap Siwon sambil mendesah halus di telinga kiri Kibum, membuat sang empu lagi-lagi bergetar karena kegelian dan kenikmatan.

Siwon bermaksud untuk meraih vibrator yang kecil tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat vibrator besar -yang walaupun tak sebesar miliknya- di sebelah vibrator kecil itu. Dengan smirk nafsu yang entah darimana ia pelajari itu, Siwon mengambil vibrator itu danmenghidupkannya. "Bummie... terungkup dan tunggingkan badanmu agar aku bisa melihat holemu yang sempit itu." Ujar Siwon. Kibum walaupun sebenarnya takut mau tak mau menurut. Di terungkupkannya badannya, dengan tangan dan kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya dan Kibum mengikuti kata-kata Siwon untuk menunggibgkan pantatnya.

Siwon yang masih mempunyai hati, mengoleskan gel pelumas itu ke permukaan vibrator itu, agar Kibum sedikit tak kesakitan. Setelah terbalur sempurna di vibrator itu, Siwon pun dengan sekali hentakan memasukan semua sisi vibrator yang bergetar itu ke dalam liang pantat Bummienya. "SAKITTT WONNIEHHHHHHH...AHHHHH... APAYO! Keluarkan Wonnie, Please... kumohon...hikssss..." Mohon Kibum yang sudah terisak-isak karena menahan skitnya. "Tak bisa Bummie changiya... Aku benar-benar akan memakanmu malam ini..." Ujar Siwon yang masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

Kibum hanya bisa terisak, saat Siwon meng-in-out vibrator yang bergetar itu di dalam lubangnya. Rasanya seperti dibelah dua, ini benar-benar sakit. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Siwon pun akhirnya menemukan Sweatspot Bummienya."Ahhhhh Wonnieeee fasterrrhhhh fasterhhhh terus Wonnieehhh Faster Changiyahhhh..." Ujar Kibum dengan penuh kenikmatan saat vibrator itu dengan gerakan teratur namun cepat terus-menerus menumbuk titik prostatnya.

'CROTTTT'

Kibum Cum dengan sperma yang berwarna putih polos, bukan bening, pertanda kalau itu adalah ejakulasi pertamanya selama ia hidup. Siwon yang menyadari itu pun bahagia, bahagia karena ternyata Bummienya memang belum disentuh oleh siapa pun. Entah mengapa melihat pemandangan eksotis di depannya membuat junior Siwon menegang sempurna. "Bummiee... lepaskan celanaku dan kulum penisku dengan mulutmu." Ujar Siwon yang terdengar memerintah.

Kibum menegakkan dirinya dan berlutut dengan kedua lutut yang menjadi tumpuan dan tangan yang mengelus-elus junior besar yang masih tersembunyi di dalam celana jeans yang dipakai Siwon itu. Dijilatnya dasar jeans yang di dalamnya terdapat sex pistol itu. "Bummie... Jangan menggodakuhh.. atau nanti kau akan rasakan bagaimana rasanya memakai cock ring...Ahhhhh.." Ujar dan ancam Siwon. Memang tak sia-sia mengikuti saran Heechul untuk menonton video yadong tadi (Heechul bermaksud mengajari Kibum)

Kibum pun membuka resleting Siwon, dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai membuka resleting itu, Kibum menurunkan celana jeans Siwon sampai ke mata kakinya saja. Setelah itu, ia buka underwear Siwon, dan Kibum sampai tak bisa bergerak karena melihat ayam milik Siwon yang sangat besar melebihi apa yang ia pikirkan. "Bummie... jangan pandangi saja... Cepat kulum penisku." Seru Siwon yang sudah menjambak rambut Kibum.

Kibum berpikir, apakah kejantanan ini bisa memasuki mulutnya? Dengan perlahan, dijilatnya ujung kejantanan yang sudah mengeras itu seperti sedang menjilat lollipop. Dihisapnya kejantanan milik Siwon dengan kuat, membuat siempunya mengelinjang kenikmatan, "Ahhhhh...Bummie... Sud-sudahhhh kubilanghh jangan menggudakuhhh..." Desah Siwon yang berusaha memasukan penisnya kedalam liang mulut Kibum agar dapat merasakan lidah tak bertulang Kibum membasahi miliknya dan menjilat-jilatnya. Karena sudah puas bermain-main, Kibum pun memasukan junior Siwon dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya, itu pun hanya setengahnya saja karena memang mulutnya sudah tak bisa memberi ruang lagi. Tangan kirinya membantu memijat-mijat bagian kejantanan yang tak bisa ia masukkan ke dalam liang hangatnya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas twinsball Siwon. "Ahhhhhhh Fasterhhhh... Fasterhhh Changiyahhhh... AHHHH.." Ujar Siwon sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan meremas kepala Kibum serta memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Kedua sudut mata Kibum berair. Bukan. Bukan karena ia jijik dan tak senang akan kelakuan namjachingunya ini. Tapi ia senang melihat Siwon yang sepertinya puas akan blow jobnya pada ayam jantan Siwon. Tak mau tinggal diam, Kibum pun turut serta memaju-mundurkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan gerakkan penis Siwon. "MMMMHHH...MMMMHHHH..." Desahnya sambil tetap memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Kepalanya mendongak melihat Siwon yang menunjukan ekspresi yang tadi ia lihat dari koleksi vidio yadong Heechul.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam liang hangat Kibum. Dipandanginya wajah Kibum yang tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi herannya. "Aku ingin keluar di tempat yang seharusnya, Bummie." Ujarnya dengan suara berat serta tatapan tajam. Sepertinya hasrat bercinta Siwon sedang berada di puncaknya.

TBC

* * *

**_A/N: _**Sebenarnya ini fanfic HaeHyuk, hanya saja saya ganti pairnya jadi Sibum. Entah mengapa kurang afdol rasanya kalau nggak nge-pub ff rated M nya Sibum. Ini masalahnya juga karena pengalaman pertama saya buat NC, jadi maaf klo krng hotzzzz


End file.
